


Between the Sun and the Moon: A Uchiha Love Triangle

by Mermaid886



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Birth, Drama, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Itachi loves Sakura too, Pregnancy, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke loves Sakura, Sasuke vs itachi, Sibling Rivalry, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Sakura Haruno managed to catch the eye of both Uchiha brothers after the war. Sakura married Sasuke and Itachi returned to the village to rebuild his life, trying not to envy the love his brother found. With baby Sarada on the way, Sasuke brings Sakura to live in the Uchiha family estate under Itachi’s care while he goes on a mission. What will Itachi do when Sasuke is gone longer than he expected?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 36
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
————————————————————

The Shinobis of Konoha knew how to endure.

Years of grueling training.

A brutal, prolonged war.

Somehow, in the midst of the turmoil, through sacrifice and perseverance, Sakura Haruno finally won her own battle and claimed Sasuke Uchiha’s heart.

Sakura had been in love with Sasuke since childhood, but Sasuke had always taken every opportunity to push her away and refuse her affections.

In their early youth, no matter how hard Sakura tried, Sasuke’s heart remained unchanged.

Darkened, even………..

But after Sasuke fought a fierce battle against his own brother, he changed.

Somewhat…….

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke’s older brother, was wise enough to see what his younger brother could not.

Itachi held his tongue, but that didn’t stop him from gazing at Sakura with envious eyes while she treated his wounds on the battlefield…….

That raw, bloody battle between brothers had been cathartic.

Sasuke and Itachi found their way out of the darkness and rekindled their brotherhood, choosing to treat each other as family instead of enemies.

Sasuke Uchiha opened his heart to Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke no longer pushed Sakura away.

Sasuke and Sakura began to see each other regularly and not long after, the youngest Uchiha brother was engaged.

At the Uchiha wedding, Sakura held onto Sasuke’s arm and laid her head against his shoulder with a smile.

Sasuke accepted Sakura’s display of affection but though he held her close to him, his onyx eyes were distant.

Even as the music played and the guests danced, Sasuke was already thinking about his next mission.

It was the duty of a Shinobi, to always be focused, to always be precise, to have an unclouded mind.

However, there were small allowances here and there……

Sakura had become the top medical nin in the entire village but she didn’t let that dampen her joy on one of the happiest days of her life.

Sasuke, while he was quietly thrilled to have Sakura beside him, failed to do the same.

Sasuke caught up with his own thoughts and Sakura didn’t notice, but a frown clouded his face.

Sasuke was pondering a question that he was too anxious about to answer……..

Sasuke knew that he was a good Shinobi, one of the best, but would he be able to be a good husband too?

—————————————————————

The months passed by and Sakura found that being married to Sasuke wasn’t all that much different from pining for him.

Sasuke was never home.

Already accustomed to traveling, it bored Sasuke to take local missions or settle domestic disputes in the village, like Itachi did when he was on duty.

No, Sasuke liked more challenging tasks.

Unfortunately, Sakura’s work at the hospital meant that she couldn’t always travel with her husband and she often found herself spending nights or even weeks at a time alone.

Though Sakura was often lonely, she was content with her life and she always smiled quietly to herself when she laid down to sleep…….

Sakura did not try to hold Sasuke back or hinder his work, it was enough that he loved her and he would always return home to her, eventually….

And whenever Sasuke did come home, he tried his best to make it worth his wife’s wait, showering her with attention, spending long hours making love to her, and cuddling her close.

When Sasuke was home, Sakura liked to lay on his shoulder as she fell asleep.

Sakura would never admit it, but really, she longed for the day when Sasuke would stop traveling and stay home……..

Stay home with her.

—————————————————————

Itachi Uchiha had previously traveled as well, but he proved to not be as much of a wanderer like his younger brother.

After the war, with his allegiance centered back on Konoha, Itachi returned to the village.

Itachi was a hard and diligent worker and he immediately began his efforts to absolve himself from his past crimes by proving that he could still be useful to his family and his people.

After several heroic actions, Itachi was offered a position back on Konoha’s police force.

Due to his incredible skill and rare talent, Itachi rose through the ranks with great speed, and people once again mentioned the Uchiha name with honor and respect instead of fear and disdain.

In his spare time, Itachi worked on repairing the former Uchiha family home.

Itachi was the new head of the clan by birthright and so he saw renovating the Uchiha estate as his duty.

It was a gradual project, but by the spring after Sasuke and Sakura’s wedding, Itachi was able to take up residence in his remodeled home.

While Itachi sat on the wide porch one morning sipping a cup of tea, a gentle breeze blew past, blowing a few Sakura blossoms along with it.

One of the delicate flowers landed on Itachi’s thigh and he glanced down at the fragile, pink petals.

Itachi immediately thought of Sakura.

For a brief moment, Itachi reminisced about how happy she had looked when she had married his brother.

Good.

Itachi wanted Sakura to be happy.

And Sasuke too…,,

Yes, Itachi had been at the wedding.

Yes, Itachi wished both Sasuke and Sakura well.

But no, that envy that had been in Itachi’s eyes on the battlefield as he admired Sakura inside and out, that hadn’t disappeared…..

Itachi sighed when he thought of the bored look that had been on Sasuke’s face at his own wedding.

Itachi gazed up at the blue sky as that gentle breeze blew again.

Sasuke always got everything he didn’t deserve.

—————————————————————

That spring was a difficult season for Sakura.

Sasuke was preparing to go on a month-long mission and he had invited Sakura to come with him.

Sakura was elated after she managed to get her leave of absence approved by the Hokage!

But then something wonderfully tragic happened……

Sakura was unable to eat breakfast one morning.

And the morning after…….

And the morning after……..

She was pregnant.

Sakura knew as soon as she counted the days since her last menstrual cycle, but Sasuke had no idea.

And Sakura was determined that he wouldn’t find out until after they had returned home……

—————————————————————-

Although Sasuke was not the most observant of men, hiding her pregnancy from him was still more difficult than Sakura imagined it would be.

Sakura rose early every day to make sure that Sasuke didn’t find her sick.

By the first of April, the weather was getting a bit warm and Sakura was careful to wear her bulkiest lab coat with her uniform, to hide herself.

At home, Sakura started wearing kimonos more often, claiming she was more comfortable in them.

Sasuke didn’t ask many questions until Sakura started to refuse him when he attempted to touch her, not wanting him to see……..

If Sasuke saw the tiny swell on the lower part of her belly, then Sasuke would know.

Sasuke had noticed that his wife had taken to locking the door when she showered and that was when he really began to become suspicious.

One evening, while Sasuke was supposed to be out on yet another mission, Sakura was home alone and she took a shower without locking the door.

As the pinkette stepped out and dried off, she gasped as she looked up and saw Sasuke standing in the bathroom doorway.

Sakura’s hands immediately went to cover her abdomen.

Sakura wasn’t too far along but she was very petite and her little belly was…….noticeable.

Unmistakable.

Sasuke’s onyx eyes were cold as he stared at Sakura’s midsection.

“I knew you were hiding something.” Sasuke said, very matter-of-factly.

“Sasuke! I was going to tell you, really!” Sakura said quickly.

Sasuke didn’t know if he was more upset about Sakura hiding the pregnancy from him or that she was pregnant at all……..

Sasuke hadn’t really planned on being a father.

Itachi’s survival meant that Sasuke no longer needed to have children.

Itachi was the head of the clan, so……..Sasuke thought he would let Itachi handle that…..having a family.

But Sasuke, however he felt, wasn’t…..

“I’m not angry, Sa-ku-ra.” Sasuke replied.

“You’re…...you’re not?” Sakura asked, swallowing thickly.

“No.” Sasuke said, walking over and giving his wife a kiss.

Sakura smiled softly as she kissed Sasuke back and exclaimed, “Oh, Sasuke! I can’t wait until we come home and then we can start to buy the baby some things and——-“

“‘We’?” Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura blinked.

Sakura knew what Sasuke was going to say and she felt like an arrow had been shot through her back.

“Yeah, Sasuke, you know, after the mission’s over and we come home.” Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke put his hands on his wife’s shoulders and looked deeply into her green eyes as realization hit him.

Oh………

Sakura still thought…….

“Sakura,” Sasuke said very seriously, shaking his head as he glanced down at her tiny tummy. “I can’t take you with me now, not like this. You know that.” 

Sakura’s eyes went wide, “No! Sasuke, listen, I-“

“No, Sakura, you listen…… I don’t care that you’re a medical nin. It’s uncomfortable traveling and it’s dangerous. You need to take care of yourself now, not gamble everything recklessly. I’m sorry, but I can’t jeopardize you or…..our child.”

“Fine!” Sakura exclaimed, her face tight with desperation as she argued her point, “Then I’ll stay hidden! I can heal you if you get hurt! I’m good at what I do, Sasuke! I know how to take care of myself and how to take care of you! I-“

“I know that.” Sasuke said with a sigh. “But that doesn’t change my mind, Sakura. You can’t come with me and that’s final.” 

“Sasuke, please…..” Sakura asked with tears welling in her emerald eyes. “It’s just a month!”

“That’s another thing….” Sasuke said, frowning at Sakura. “A month…...that’s the estimate. What if it takes longer?”

“.....Longer?” Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

“It might.” Sasuke shrugged. “But don’t worry, I’ll come home as quickly as I can.”

Sakura wiped at the tears that rolled down her face for a moment while Sasuke pulled her close and embraced her.

Sasuke took his hand and gently stroked Sakura’s back until she grit her teeth and commanded him, “Decline the mission.”

“What?” Sasuke asked.

Sakura pushed herself away from Sasuke and looked up at him, “I said, decline the mission, Sasuke! I know your work is important and I know you’re a great Shinobi, but there has to be someone who can take your place! Please! Just this once, can’t you stay home?!”

Sakura was hoping that she could win Sasuke’s sympathy but instead, his stare grew even colder as he looked down at her.

“This is my life, Sakura. This is what I do. This is what I must do.” Sasuke’s harsh words were chillingly frigid.

Sasuke was irritated that Sakura didn’t admire his sense of duty and he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Sakura to finish drying herself and her tears.

That night when they laid down together, Sakura was not on top of Sasuke’s chest.

Sakura and Sasuke had their backs to each other as they laid in bed.

Even though sleepless hours passed, neither of them said anything and instead, they stared at opposite walls.

Sakura was pregnant and she felt abandoned.

Sasuke wasn’t angry, but he thought his wife’s feelings were unfounded and invalid.

What was left to say?

—————————————————————-

The following morning, Sasuke woke early and left, but not on a mission.

Not on a mission for Shinobi work anyway……

Sasuke made his way across the village and arrived at his childhood home just as the sun was rising.

Itachi was already up.

Sasuke knew that he would be, his older brother always had been an early riser.

Sitting on the wide porch again, sipping a cup of tea, Itachi curiously watched his younger brother come striding across the yard.

Itachi called out to Sasuke, “Good morning, brother.”

“Good morning.” Sasuke replied.

“What brings you here? You haven’t visited since I moved in.” Itachi commented.

Itachi was right.

He and Sasuke were on good terms, but they didn’t still didn’t see each other very often.

“I need your help……..I’d like to ask you for a favor.” Sasuke explained.

“Anything for family.” Itachi replied. “What do you need?”

“Sakura’s pregnant.” Sasuke said flatly.

Itachi’s heart clutched in his chest but he was careful not to let the shock, joy, and jealousy that he felt show on his face.

“Congratulations.” Itachi replied.

Sasuke ignored Itachi’s polite gesture, “I have to go on a mission, a long mission.” Sasuke went on, “And I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

Itachi sipped his tea, trying to guess what Sasuke was going to ask………

“I can’t take her with me, Itachi, and I don’t want to leave her alone.” Sasuke added.

“She doesn’t need to be alone.” Itachi agreed.

“Can she stay here while I’m away?” Sasuke asked.

Itachi couldn’t hide the gleam in his eyes that looked……...intrigued.

“Here?” Itachi asked.

“Look, I don’t want to leave her alone!” Sasuke repeated. “The house is big enough, and Sakura’s quiet….and neat, she won’t be any trouble. You’ll barely have to see her! It would be a load off my mind knowing that you were here with her…...just in case, you know…….” 

“I see.” Itachi said, taking another sip of his tea.

“You are the head of the clan…..” Sasuke said, “Doesn’t this qualify as one of your obligations?”

“I never said I wouldn’t allow it, brother, in fact, I’ll be happy to have Sakura stay here while you’re away.” Itachi replied.

Sasuke blinked. “Oh…….well, thanks, that’ll be a big help.”

“Anything for family.” Itachi nodded.

“I’ll get everything in order, then. I’m leaving next week.” Sasuke declared.

“I’ll be here, don’t worry.” Itachi replied.

Sasuke waved goodbye to Itachi and Itachi watched his brother walk out of the yard, through the gate, and down the street.

Itachi smiled and sipped his tea again.

So, Sakura was going to stay with him for awhile………..

What a pleasant surprise.

Itachi frowned as he contemplated the situation.

Really though, how thoughtless and selfish could his younger brother be?

That was a question Itachi had asked himself many times before, but…….

Itachi was confident that if he had the beautiful pinkette on his arm and in his bed as his wife…….

Especially if Sakura was carrying his son or daughter………

Wild horses couldn’t drag Itachi out of Konoha’s gates, not for a second.

What was Sasuke thinking?


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling In

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
————————————————————

Sasuke’s mission was delayed several times.

On the morning that Sasuke was finally slated to leave the village, there was already a subtle swell visible on Sakura’s abdomen.

The last few weeks had tensely passed by between husband and wife.

Sasuke felt guilty.

Sakura was hoping that Sasuke would change his mind and refuse the mission.

Much to Sakura’s disappointment, that didn’t happen…...

The thing that bothered Sakura the most about the situation was that Sasuke didn’t have to go.

Sasuke and Sakura had spoken to the Hokage about their circumstances.

The Hokage had been more than happy to send a replacement, which meant that Sasuke could stay home.

But when Sakura woke that morning and found Sasuke packing his things, it became apparent to the pinkette……….

Sasuke had made his final decision.

In Sasuke’s mind, work came before family.

“So…..you’re really going?” Sakura asked, her voice tight with dread and disappointment.

“It’s just for a month, Sakura. It’s not a big deal.” Sasuke sighed, looking over at his wife, “Itachi will take great care of you, believe me. There’s no one else I’d rather leave you with.”

“I don’t need someone to take care of me! I’m not injured! I don’t want to be ‘left’ with anyone! I married you!” Sakura cried, “I need you, Sasuke! I want to be with you! Is that too much to ask?! You married me….you took a wife…...I don’t want you to leave! At least, not now! The Hokage understood, I’m not sure why you can’t-“

“-Because I have a duty, Sakura!” Sasuke snapped, turning and scowling at the pinkette. 

“And I thought I had a husband…..” Sakura replied bitterly as tears welled in her eyes.

Sasuke realized then, as Sakura wept silently, that he had pushed things too far.

Sakura rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to wash up and dress for the day, locking the door behind her.

“Sa-ku-ra…..” Sasuke called, trying to open the door, “..........Sakura! Hey! Let me in! I’m sorry, alright?”

After a few seconds, the bathroom door opened and Sakura peeked out at Sasuke, “So…..you won’t go, then?”

Sasuke scowled, “No, of course I’m going, I just-“

Sakura sighed and closed the door again, locking it before Sasuke could stop her.

“Sakura!” Sasuke shouted while he banged on the door, “.....Sakura!”

Sakura turned on the water and stepped into the shower, ignoring Sasuke.

Fine.

Sasuke was going.

Sasuke was leaving her behind.

……..Again.

That was fine.

Tears of unspoken pain poured down Sakura’s face while she washed her hair and body off, letting the warm water drip over her skin.

Sasuke was leaving.

Sasuke was going to shove her off on his brother like an unwanted pet.

That was fine.

—————————————————————

Sakura didn’t say anything else about the matter.

Sasuke left the village and began his mission later that afternoon.

Before he started out on his long journey, Sasuke  
did make sure that Sakura was comfortably settled into the section of the Uchiha family estate that would serve as her new, temporary home.

Sakura was glad that Itachi had been at work when she arrived. 

Sakura didn’t want her brother-in-law to see her crying.

It wasn’t until Itachi returned home that evening that he found Sakura, standing in her bedroom as she unpacked her suitcase.

Itachi’s eyes scanned over the pinkette, noticing how shiny and bright her hair looked, how soft her lips were……..

The small curve of Sakura’s belly didn’t escape Itachi’s gaze either and it sent feelings of envious anger surging through his veins as he thought of what his brother was doing…...

“Sakura…. it’s good to see you.” Itachi’s low voice cut into the roaring silence of the room.

Startled by Itachi’s sudden appearance, Sakura looked over at him with wide eyes. 

“I-Itachi!” Sakura stammered, “Um….hello, it’s good to see you too.” 

Sakura’s words were polite but Itachi could see the sadness etched into her face.

“I’m sorry that my brother chose to accept this mission. I promised him that I would take excellent care of you though, and I always keep my word.” Itachi said very seriously.

“Thanks.” Sakura replied with a bitter smile, “But that’s what I’ve always tried to tell Sasuke…..I don’t need anyone to take care of me, Itachi.”

“Well……” Itachi began, not wanting to say the wrong thing and offend Sakura. “Maybe you’d just like someone to talk to, then?”

“Thank you.” Sakura said with a smile, “Don’t worry, I spend most of my time at the hospital. I promise, I won’t get in your way.”

Itachi’s onyx eyes shimmered with amusement.

Sakura thought that she could possibly get in his way?

“It doesn’t matter if you’re here or at work.” Itachi blinked, “You’re not in my way, Sakura.” 

Sakura smiled sadly at Itachi and he tactfully changed the subject, “Have you eaten yet?”

“I’m not hungry.” Sakura said, shaking her head, “But I’d gladly make something for you, if you are.”

Though Sakura didn’t ask for or need Itachi’s help, it was the least she could do to repay him for his hospitality……..

“I made a large meal yesterday.” Itachi replied, “I’m going to eat some leftovers tonight, if you’d like to join me.” 

Sakura blinked in surprise.

Wow, Itachi cooked………

Sakura was fairly certain that before she lived with Sasuke, a substantial portion of his income had gone towards buying food.

Sasuke was certainly no chef.

“Ah…..no, thank you.” Sakura replied, “I’m really not hungry.”

Itachi’s gaze scanned over Sakura and she was surprised at the concern she saw in his eyes.

“It’s important that someone in your condition eats. Are you sure you can’t manage even a bite or two?” Itachi asked.

Sakura was so upset that she didn’t have an appetite, but she found comfort from Itachi’s kindness.

“Alright…….maybe just a bite….or two.” Sakura shrugged. 

Itachi kept his onyx eyes fixed on Sakura as she folded the shirt in her hands and stepped over towards him.

Together, Sakura and Itachi made their way down the hall towards the kitchen and dining area.

On their walk, Sakura glanced over at Itachi and he flashed her a very calming smile of reassurance.

In spite of herself, Sakura gave Itachi a soft smile in return.

Sakura missed Sasuke terribly, but the pinkette had to admit……..

Having Itachi with her did at least make things seem less lonely.

————————————————————

“It’s very good.” Sakura complimented Itachi with an honest smile a few minutes later as she ate his cooking.

The meal was simple, just some marinated meat and rice, but Sakura was telling the truth…..

It was good.

“Thank you.” Itachi nodded, pleased that Sakura seemed to be enjoying her dinner.

“I’m glad that you decided to eat something.” Itachi added.

Silence fell between them for a moment and Sakura asked Itachi, “Do you think Sasuke was angry with me? I asked him not to go and I’m…..I’m worried he was upset with me.”

Itachi thought about that for a minute before he spoke, “No…….I don’t think he was angry. You know how Sasuke is, he gets irritated easily.”

“Yeah……” Sakura said quietly, looking down at her plate while she finished, “I’ve always had a special talent for that….irritating Sasuke.” Sakura chuckled.

Itachi frowned when Sakura went on, in a voice much sadder than she meant for it to sound, “I’ve never tried to irritate him, though…….”

Itachi was already perturbed at his brother for causing his wife so much needless pain but when he saw how Sakura’s bright green eyes had dulled with sadness, Itachi spoke again, “I wouldn’t have gone.” 

Sakura looked up at Itachi.

“What?” The pinkette asked.

“I wouldn’t have gone, if I were in Sasuke’s place.” Itachi said with a gesture of his hand, “Although I realize our stations are different. Sasuke has more freedom to do as he chooses, and since I’m the head of the clan now, I can’t really leave to travel…….I know he enjoys it, but…….I think Sasuke should have stayed.”

Sakura seemed glad to hear someone else voice an opinion that supported her stance on the issue.

“He’ll be back in a month.” Sakura shrugged, putting on a brave face in front of Itachi to pretend that Sasuke’s absence didn’t bother her as badly as it really did.

Itachi nodded.

A month wasn’t so long.

A month was only a few weeks.

A few weeks.

……….So what?

—————————————————————

Itachi kindly declined Sakura’s offer to help him clean up after dinner.

The first night was a bit strange, but Sakura eventually fell asleep in her new room.

Down the long corridor, Itachi did the same.

Eventually………

However, the eldest Uchiha brother did spend a considerable amount of time lying awake and thinking that night.

It brightened Sakura’s mood but it saddened Itachi……….

A month was just a few short weeks.

Itachi reflected on his dinner with Sakura and he frowned.

A few short weeks and Sasuke would come back to collect her.

A few, short weeks……..

Itachi rolled over in bed and thought about that for a moment.

How very unfortunate.

—————————————————————

Sakura settled in to living at the Uchiha family home quite well.

Itachi saw very quickly that Sakura had been telling the truth.

The pinkette did spend the majority of her time working at the hospital.

Itachi was often at work himself but he and Sakura usually saw each other in passing during their comings and goings each day.

Itachi remained friendly and respectful to Sakura and Sakura always greeted him with a kind smile.

Most evenings Sakura and Itachi shared dinner together, which was customary for family clans.

The empty third seat at the table always served as a reminder for Sakura of what she was missing.

Though Sakura found her stay at the Uchiha residence to be pleasant thanks to Itachi’s kindness, Sakura was still counting the days until Sasuke came home.

One week passed…….

Two weeks…….

Three weeks……..

The day Sasuke was scheduled to return, Sakura rose early to ready herself.

Sakura had taken the day off of work to spend time with her husband.

Sakura took extra time that morning to pay special attention to her hair and clothes, smoothing her red dress over her belly that was a bit rounder than the last time Sasuke had seen it.

Sakura wondered if Sasuke would even notice?

Sakura even put on some special earrings that Sasuke had given her when they were dating.

Since Itachi was already at work, Sakura went to sit on the wide porch and wait for Sasuke to come walking through the front gate, ready to take her home.

It was early morning and Sakura wasn’t sure when exactly Sasuke would be back, but she wanted to be prepared.

So Sakura waited.

And waited……..

And waited……

The morning disappeared.

Noon came and went.

The afternoon drifted past…….

By that evening, Sakura left the wide porch and returned to her room.

A letter had arrived but Sasuke had not.

When Itachi came home from work that night, he was struck by the sound of quiet, mournful weeping that echoed throughout the wooden screens of the house.

Itachi turned his head in the direction of the sound.

“Sakura?” Itachi called out.

When no reply came and the sound continued, Itachi walked through the main living area and down the hallway.

The sound grew louder as Itachi followed it and the noise reached a peak when he came to stand outside of Sakura’s room.

Itachi raised a hand and knocked gently on Sakura’s closed door.

“Sakura?” Itachi called.

The soft, sobbing sound stopped after a moment and Itachi heard Sakura sniff as she hurriedly tried to dry her tears and compose herself.

“........You can come in, Itachi.” Sakura replied faintly.

Cautiously, Itachi opened the door and saw Sakura standing with her back facing him.

Itachi also noticed that Sakura was alone.

“Still waiting on my brother?” Itachi asked.

“I’m going to be waiting for some time.” Sakura said quietly.

Itachi furrowed his brow as Sakura held out a letter in one hand and raised the other to wipe at her face, catching a few stray tears as they fell.

Itachi gently took the letter from Sakura and scanned over it, reading quickly.

Sakura,

We’ve had some hang ups. I’m not coming home today but I’ll be back as soon as possible. I’m not sure when. I’m alright, don’t worry about me.

S

Itachi frowned at the letter and laid it on a nearby end table.

“Oh, Sakura…....” Itachi said sadly.

Itachi’s eyes widened as Sakura suddenly burst into sobs that violently racked her petite frame, drawing wild, wailing gasps from her throat.

Itachi rushed over before he could stop himself, responding to the need that he saw by turning Sakura and pulling her close.

Sakura laid her head against Itachi’s chest and Itachi began to pat her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

“I’m sorry!.......I’m sorry, Itachi!” Sakura apologized through her tears, but Itachi just pressed her against himself more tightly.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Sakura.” Itachi replied, “Nothing at all. Remember what I said? I’m here even if you just need someone to talk to.”

When she heard Itachi’s sweet words, Sakura clutched onto him.

Itachi valued exercising self-control, but as he stood there with Sakura in his arms, he allowed himself to let go for just a moment.

Itachi let go and let himself envy Sasuke, his ignorant brother who was willing to throw away a good, beautiful woman who had devoted her life to loving him.

Itachi let go and imagined that Sakura was his wife and the life she carried, his child.

In that moment, with Sakura in his arms, Itachi really let go and allowed himself to imagine that Sasuke was never coming back to collect Sakura at all……

Itachi felt guilty for thinking so, and though he didn’t wish his brother any harm, Itachi couldn’t help but feel that maybe it would be better that way.

Maybe………..


	3. Chapter 3 - The Nightmare

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
————————————————————

Weeks passed without word from Sasuke and all Sakura could do was wait patiently.

Sakura tried to remain positive and focus on caring for herself, her baby, and getting things ready for Sasuke’s return, whenever that would be.

Though every day without news from her husband was a bitter disappointment…..

Itachi was amazed at the strength that the pinkette displayed, both physically and emotionally.

Sakura’s pregnancy advanced more and more but Itachi never heard Sakura complain, even though she kept tirelessly working long hours at the hospital.

Itachi knew Sakura had to miss his brother terribly, however, after her outburst when the letter had arrived notifying them that Sasuke had been delayed, Sakura shed no more tears.

At least, not in front of Itachi……..

Living on separate schedules in separate rooms, Itachi did everything he could to be kind to Sakura and ease her burden.

Whenever Itachi cooked a meal, he made sure there were enough leftovers for Sakura to eat.

Itachi took over all of the household chores that involved heavy lifting or strenuous activity, letting Sakura rest when she was home.

Whenever Itachi passed Sakura in the wooden hallway, he stopped to chat, but not in a fleeting, passing manner of simple politeness though.

Itachi really was interested in knowing how Sakura’s day had gone, how she had slept the night before, how she was feeling…..

Sakura did the same with Itachi, always eager to talk to him.

Sakura tried to do the washing and help around the house where she could and when he would allow…….

Sakura and Itachi worked together.

It was a partnership…... and Sakura had to admit…..it was nice.

—————————————————————

As Sakura’s small belly began to grow larger, Itachi was ashamed to admit that had he noticed her breasts were doing the same.

Itachi also noticed that Sakura’s pink lips had become fuller……

Her green eyes brighter…...

Itachi had always found Sakura beautiful but whenever he looked at her and she smiled back, with her cheeks lit by a happy, warm glow, he was baffled as to how his brother could have consigned her so carelessly to his care.

That was no matter, though.

Itachi knew and respected that Sakura was Saskue’s wife, although he didn’t understand why.

Sakura belonged to Sasuke.

Itachi couldn’t just………..

That wouldn’t be right, that would be a violation against his brother from which he could never recover.

So, as Itachi’s feelings for Sakura intensified, besides their friendly chats, he tried to keep his distance from the pinkette whenever possible to protect everyone.

Alone in the house with a gorgeous woman, desperate for love and attention, Itachi found the temptation was becoming too much to bear, even for one as disciplined as him.

Itachi was looking for a wife of his own, but he had failed to find what he wanted in a woman.

A single woman, at least.

Itachi was seeking someone who was kind, intelligent, beautiful, and caring with whom he could share his home and start a family.

Itachi needed someone who could be a good partner to him, someone that could be a good wife and a kind mother………

Itachi sighed to himself one day while Sakura stood, rinsing out a cup in the sink, insisting on doing the dishes that morning.

What Itachi wanted was someone like Sakura.

Although Sakura herself would be better~.

—————————————————————

Everyone had their breaking point, even a skilled ninja like Itachi.

One night, Itachi laid in his bed, sleeping peacefully until the wail rang out.

It was an impossibly sharp cry of anguish and fear…..

That harsh scream yanked Itachi from his sleep, bringing him immediately to consciousness with wide eyes and a pounding heart.

Worried about Sakura and the baby, Itachi was out of bed in an instant, darting swiftly down the hallway.

Throwing aside social convictions for the sake of safety in what he feared was an emergency, Sasuke pushed the sliding door to Sakura’s bedroom open and rushed inside, finding the pinkette huddled on her bed, the cover wrapped around her while she trembled.

“Sakura! What’s the matter? What’s wrong?!” Itachi demanded, looking cautiously around the room for intruders.

“I’m sorry……” Sakura whispered, wiping at the tears that fell from her wide, terrified, green eyes, “I’m sorry…..I-I just had a bad dream. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Itachi relaxed when he realized there were no assailants or physical conditions to worry about.

“........I’ve heard that’s common for expectant mothers.” Itachi replied with a calm nod.

“Yeah…..” Sakura said, wiping her wet face, ashamed of herself, “It is, but nightmares were was common for me before this.” Sakura sighed as she placed a hand on her belly, then she shrugged the blanket off, “......I get them sometimes…...anyway…...Thanks for checking on me, Itachi. I’m sorry I woke you up, I didn’t mean to.”

“I don’t mind.” Itachi replied.

Sakura sniffed, trying to compose herself.

Feeling brazen, Itachi dared to ask, “Does my brother wake when this happens?”

“When he’s home.” Sakura laughed mirthlessly, “He wakes up and pulls me against him so I can go back to sleep.”

Itachi knew in the back of his mind that he was overstepping his boundaries, but he couldn’t help himself………

Sakura looked so beautiful and helpless, trying to be so strong while she was so really so broken…..

Though Sakura was very noble about it, Itachi was tired of seeing her suffer and he sought to help, if only in a small way.

Sakura blinked when Itachi sat his lantern down on the floor and laid down on the edge of Sakura’s bed.

“Oh…..” Sakura blushed, a little uncomfortable, “Itachi, you don’t have to…..”

Itachi was quick to reply, “I don’t have to touch you at all…... I can just lie beside you until you can sleep. You’re working tomorrow, you need your rest.” 

Sakura felt a little guilty, but she was tired, very tired, and yes, Itachi was right, she needed her sleep. 

The pinkette accepted Itachi’s offer with a nod and laid down beside him, pulling the cover over them both.

There in the dimly lit room, the silent tension between them rose as Sakura revelled in how good it felt to be so close to Itachi.

Itachi was so strong, so handsome, so kind…….

Itachi began to dangerously entertain his fantasy once more that Sakura was his, daring to allow himself to dream……

Sakura’s arm flew under the covers in one smooth motion and Itachi was immediately concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Itachi asked.

“The baby’s moving.” Sakura replied, flattening her hand against her belly.

When the pinkette glanced over at Itachi, his eyes widened as she asked, “.....Would you like to feel?”

Itachi nodded and Sakura guided his hand down to the curve of her abdomen, splaying it across the thin fabric of her nightgown, the only barrier between Itachi’s fingertips and her skin.

Itachi didn’t say anything but Sakura heard him draw in a deep breath at the flurry of sensation under his hand and she laughed.

Sakura rolled onto her back for a moment to look at Itachi and she instantly realized what a mistake she had made.

It was so intimate there, in the warm covers of Sakura’s bed, with just the soft glow of the lantern to light the room……..

The muscles on Itachi’s chiseled chest were clearly visible through his kimono……..

Sakura’s heavy breasts pressed against her nightgown, constrained and angry, silently begging Itachi to acknowledge them…….

Sakura didn’t know which felt better, the comforting touch of Itachi’s warm hand pressed against her belly or the intent look in his eyes as he gazed down at her, but under both, the pinkette melted.

Sakura was tired of being ignored by her husband.

Sakura was tired of feeling abandoned.

Of being abandoned…….

And Itachi was consumed by his dream.

Itachi moved first so he could spare Sakura at least from that guilt.

Purposefully, Itachi closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Sakura’s, his hand smoothly trailing up and down the side of her pregnant belly to soothe the little one in her womb.

Sakura knew it was wrong, but as Itachi wrapped his arms around her, she automatically kissed back. 

It was a deep, languid kiss, full of devotion and sincerity, and it enveloped both Sakura and Itachi with its meaning.

Itachi’s lips felt as good as his hand and Sakura had to use every ounce of willpower she had not to moan into their kiss and beg him to keep going.

After a moment, a deep, passionate moment of unspoken begging on both of their parts, Itachi pulled away from Sakura.

Itachi’s breathing was ragged and Sakura’s cheeks were flushed.

Neither said anything, but both suddenly remembered themselves and Sakura rolled back on her side.

Itachi kept his word and laid close beside Sakura, although not close enough for her to feel his urgent arousal that ordered him to seek her lips again.

The lantern burned out and Sakura closed her eyes to sleep, coaching herself to calm down.

Itachi noticed when Sakura’s breathing became steady and her face relaxed.

When she was sleeping calmly, Itachi stood deftly, without moving the pinkette and whispered into the dark, “He doesn’t deserve you…….”

Itachi took one last glance at Sakura before he left, quietly closing her door behind himself.

But Sakura was not asleep, in fact, she was listening and waiting.

As soon as Itachi was gone, Sakura opened her eyes.

In her dark, silent room, Sakura resisted the overwhelming urge to cry again…….

So much for getting some rest.

The nightmare wasn’t even on Sakura’s mind anymore.

How was she supposed to sleep after that kiss?

After what she had done?!?!

—————————————————————

The next morning, Sakura and Itachi saw each other briefly before starting their work days and they exchanged pleasant greetings.

And that was it.

Neither of them mentioned what had happened the night before.

Itachi didn’t compliment Sakura on how lovely she smelled that morning, her skin glistening and hair shining……..

Sakura didn’t let herself stare at Itachi in the special, armored uniform that he was wearing that day, forcing herself to stay proper.

But that didn’t change what had happened, and it certainly didn’t affect the outcome.

All day, as Itachi completed his missions for Konoha’s police force, it was all he could think about……..

All day, patient after patient, Sakura felt the same way……

That kiss.

That kiss………

That kiss was unforgettable.

Itachi felt that the pinkette had tasted even more lovely than he had imagined…..

Sakura wasn’t certain that Sasuke had ever kissed her like that…..

………..Or ever would, and that was the most upsetting thing of all.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Messenger

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
————————————————————

Far away from Konoha, deep in a distant forest, Sasuke and his team made their way through the thick foliage under the cover of darkness.

The mission had been long and tiring and the youngest Uchiha brother was losing his patience.

Sasuke wore a scowl on his handsome face as he and his men trudged along, slowly edging their way along a steep cliff after they passed through a clearing.

Sasuke and his teammates spoke very little, especially at night, careful not to be overheard by anyone lurking nearby.

Sasuke didn’t need to say much, though.

All of the other Shinobis were very aware of how irritated Sasuke had been by the delay, which seemed to drag on longer and longer and longer……

Sasuke had been scheduled to return home months ago.

And with each passing day, his scowl grew deeper…….

Sasuke had begun to wonder when he would ever get to see Sakura again.

Would he make it in time to meet his baby?

Sasuke wondered too if Sakura would ever forgive him for being away so long, could ever forgive him……

No, that was silly.

Sasuke contented himself by remembering Sakura’s blind dedication to him.

The pinkette had forgiven him for much worse than long absences before.

But as the party cautiously moved along the cliffside, Sasuke’s thoughts of returning home were interrupted.

It was an accident, an unanticipated and unpredictable occurrence.

When Sasuke and his men were halfway across, an ominous rumble erupted throughout the craggy, rocky cliffside….. .

A second later, the gravel under their feet gave way and they slid down, down, down……..

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he fell to what he was certain would be his doom.

There was one man who had made it safely across before the landslide and he screamed after his teammates, watching in horror with widened eyes as they were thrown towards the ground below.

Once the dust settled, the bystander of Sasuke's team made his way down to the crumbled pile of dirt and rock to search frantically for survivors.

—————————————————————-

Itachi had forced himself to be the man he needed to be, not the man he wanted to be since that night that he had so selfishly stolen a kiss from Sakura.

Though many moments charged with a similar, anxious tension had passed between them, Itachi remained polite and respectful towards the pinkette and she did the same.

But Itachi felt like it was getting even more difficult……..

Sakura’s smile seemed to grow softer daily.

As her belly adorably rounded, Itachi had to sit on his hands sometimes to avoid reaching out and touching her womb…………

And some days, when he saw the pinkette silently lamenting Sasuke, Itachi felt like he was torturing Sakura by not distracting her with another kiss.

The new expected date of Sasuke’s return had come and gone months ago and Sakura was on the brink of motherhood.

Itachi was very supportive. He was even thoughtful enough to take over the cooking, cleaning, and laundry, dutifully checking on Sakura often when he was home after she started her maternity leave early from work.

But Itachi noticed that while most women in Sakura’s condition were joyful, Sakura wore a frown whenever she wasn’t smiling and chatting with him.

Itachi didn’t know where his brother was or what he was doing, but every time he heard Sakura sigh in disappointment, he grimaced.

Wherever Sasuke was was not where he needed to be.

—————————————————————

Itachi still went to work each day but as the final weeks of Sakura’s pregnancy arrived, he made an effort to stay as close to home as possible.

Itachi enjoyed seeing the way Sakura’s face lit up when he did simple things, like cook her favorite foods or wash and fold the laundry.

Itachi also enjoyed just sitting quietly and talking with Sakura.

After spending his days facing dangers, mental torment, and physical exhaustion, Itachi had learned to derive a lot of peace from the simple moments of life.

Itachi was just saddened that he wouldn’t have Sakura by his side forever to share those simple moments with…..

What a shame…...

Itachi felt sympathy for the pain that Sasuke’s absence caused Sakura, though Itachi grappled with the feeling of being shamefully glad each day that his brother failed to return.

It was almost surprising to Itachi how attentive and protective he became of the pregnant pinkette.

Careful to see how Sakura was before he went to work and as soon as he got home, Itachi always felt the stress of his day vanish whenever Sakura gave him a bright smile as soon as they saw each other. 

—————————————————————

Early one morning, on one of Itachi’s few days off, he woke early and went to train for a couple hours.

Itachi had left Sakura some breakfast on the table, noting the time and realizing she’d be up soon.

Itachi grew worried when he returned just before noon and saw that the food remained on the plate, undisturbed.

Moving swiftly through the living area and down the wooden hallway, Itachi went and knocked on Sakura’s door.

“Sakura?” Itachi called as he knocked, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Sakura called, “You can come in, Itachi.” 

Itachi opened the door and looked around, seeing Sakura still lying in bed.

“You’re usually up by now.” Itachi noted, walking over to Sakura and sitting a respectful distance from her at her bedside, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Sakura said with a smile, “I just had a rough night.”

Night……..

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other, trying not to think about what had happened the last time they had shared a bed together.

“You look a little flushed.” Itachi commented, watching as Sakura’s cheeks turned an alluring shade of pink, “Should I call Tsunade?”

“No, no! I’m fine!” Sakura insisted, “Some days, I just……..I’ve just been so tired, it’s like I can’t function.”

“You need your rest.” Itachi commented, his tapered eyes moving to the mound of covers that hid the swell of Sakura’s belly.

“Yeah……” Sakura said dismissively.

When Itachi saw the deep frown that swept over Sakura’s face, he did what he had become accustomed to doing when he saw the pinkette thinking lamentfully about Sasuke, Itachi changed the subject.

“I can get you something to eat. Or drink? Have you had any water today?” Itachi asked quickly.

“I don’t have much of an appetite.” Sakura replied with a smile, “I can get up and get some water, Itachi. It’s very sweet of you, though. I’m not helpless.”

“You ate well yesterday.” Itachi commented, concern evident in his voice.

“Well, I just woke up and felt…….not sick, really, just tired, that’s all!” Sakura laughed nervously, “I wish your brother would come home already, he’s wearing me out!”

Itachi didn’t know what to else to say, but when Sakura’s face twisted in pain, his eyes widened.

“Is something wrong?!” Itachi asked urgently.

“No! No, it's not!” Sakura said quickly, “My back’s been hurting, but that’s perfectly normal Itachi! Really!”

“So you’ve had this pain before?” Itachi asked anxiously.

“Yes!” Sakura laughed, “Yes! I’ve had it on and off for a week now. It just comes and goes. I’ve got two weeks still, Itachi, don’t worry! Surely Sasuke will be back by then! He’s already months late.” 

“I’m sure.” Itachi nodded to reassure the pinkette.

Truthfully, Itachi was not sure at all when Sasuke would come back.

Though Itachi did not want to see his brother harmed in any way, Itachi had daydreamed about helping Sakura with the small, new life she carried.

The small, new life that Sasuke didn’t really deserve to know……..

What had Sasuke done to help Sakura or the baby?

Nothing.

Itachi cleared his throat and started to ask Sakura when a sharp rap fell on the front door, “Is there anything I can-“

Knock, knock!

Knock, knock!

Watching the way Sakura’s green eyes lit up with hope as the unexpected visitor arrived turned Itachi’s stomach.

Itachi stood and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

It was Sasuke.

It had to be Sasuke!

Sakura didn’t want to worry Itachi but she was a medical nin, she knew…..

Her back pain that morning wasn’t just back pain……

Sakura was doubtful the little one she carried was going to stay inside her another two weeks.

With Itachi’s help, Sakura eased herself out of bed and followed behind him to answer the door.

Itachi and Sakura blinked when they saw not Sasuke, but a member of his team standing on the front step.

“Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sakura….” The man said with a respectful nod to both of them.

Sakura and Itachi blinked.

As the man frowned sadly, a strange sense of dread filled the air.

Behind him, Itachi felt Sakura grasp onto his sleeve.

The man cleared his throat and explained himself, “I apologize for bringing a message so grim. Uchiha Sasuke’s mission failed. There was a landslide and…...and it took the lives of my comrades. I am the sole survivor.”

Itachi’s eyes widened.

Behind him, Sakura let out a strangled gasp as tears flooded her eyes.

“No bodies were recovered.” The man went on with a saddened bow, “However, the families of those who were lost are organizing a commemorative service, please let us know soon if you’re interested in participating. I’m very sorry for your loss.”

The man bowed again and handed Itachi a piece of paper with names and addresses.

“Thank you.” Itachi said solemnly before the man turned and walked away.

Itachi closed the door and he whirled around to face Sakura.

Itachi wasn’t upset at all.

He knew his brother was most likely not dead.

A landslide?

As if Sasuke couldn’t avoid a landslide?

No bodies recovered?

As far as Itachi thought, if there were no bodies found, then that was because there were no bodies to be found.

But Sakura, already stressed, exhausted, and abandoned, did not think as clearly or as calmly as Itachi…….

As soon as Itachi closed the door, Sakura sank to the floor with a single, heart piercing wail, covering her eyes and mouth with her hand.

“Sakura!” Itachi cried, rushing over to kneel down beside her, trying to calm her down, “Relax! Don’t worry about Sasuke! There’s no way he’s gone!”

“Sasuke!” Sakura wailed, her mouth open in a silent scream as violent sobs wracked her frame, “S-Sasuke’s dead!”

“No!” Itachi cried, letting Sakura fall into him and sob against his forearm, “Sasuke’s alive! I know my brother, if he were dead, I could feel it! Trust me!”

Sakura leaned against Itachi and let out a pitiful, howling groan of despair that broke Itachi’s heart.

“Sakura, it’s going to be alright. He’s still going to come home, you’ll see.” Itachi soothed, pulling Sakura’s pink hair away from her face.

When Sakura stayed hunched over and groaned again, Itachi blinked as he noticed something…….

The knees of his pants felt…..damp.

Itachi glanced down and when he saw the puddle of fluid coming from Sakura, his eyes widened.

It was apparent that Sakura wasn’t the only one tired of waiting for Sasuke to come home…..


	5. Chapter 5 - Sarada

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
————————————————————

“Sakura…….” Itachi said calmly, though his onyx eyes were wide with worry, “Here, let me take you to the hospital.”

“No!” Sakura cried, “I….I can’t go yet!”

“Well……...I don’t think you have a choice in the matter. Can you stand?” Itachi asked gently. 

When the pinkette nodded, Itachi slowly and carefully helped her to her feet.

“I can get there on my own….” Sakura panted, leaning against the wall and rocking her hips against the pain that was already wrapping around her abdomen again, “You…..you need to stay here and…..w-wait for Sasuke…..he might come back!......You said he’s not dead!”

Itachi blinked at the pinkette, “Sakura, I’m not going to let you just wander out into the village in-“

“-MMMMM! This can’t be happening now!” Sakura whimpered, tears welling in her eyes as she arched her back and put a hand on her belly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

His brother’s baby didn’t seem interested in waiting.

If Sakura refused to leave the house, then Itachi needed someone qualified for such situations to come to her.

Itachi closed his eyes and paused for a moment, withdrawing into himself as he searched…..

Tsunade….

Tsunade……

She had to be in the village, she had to…...

There.

Deep in thought, Itachi found Sakura’s mentor. Using one of his many talents to send a distress signal out for Sakura, he telepathically communicated to Tsunade where to find the pinkette and to come quickly.

The entire exchange was over in a second and Itachi opened his eyes just in time to support Sakura as she staggered away from the wall.

For the next hour, Sakura paced around the living room, determined not to let Itachi take her to the hospital for fear they would miss her beloved Sasuke’s return.

Itachi was never more than an arm’s length away from Sakura the entire time. 

What surprised Itachi though was that as Sakura’s pain increased in severity and frequency, she kept insisting she was fine.

…...Even while she panted as Itachi rubbed her back when she knelt on the floor.

During one particularly loud groan, Itachi cautiously placed a palm against Sakura’s belly and grimaced at the tension he felt under his fingers.

Itachi wasn’t one to panic, but he was a little anxious about delivering his niece or nephew.

Itachi had no experience and little medical training, what if he accidentally hurt Sakura or her baby?

As sweat dripped off of the pinkette and onto the wooden floor, Itachi wondered when he should try to move her onto the bed. Just before he made that very suggestion, the front door flew open and Tsunade barged in.

“Sakura!” The blonde medical nin cried as she walked inside the Uchiha home and saw her favorite student in the throes of labor, noticing Itachi kneeling dutifully beside the pinkette.

Relief flooded Itachi’s face as he looked up and his eyes met Tsunade’s.

Sakura grunted but Itachi spoke for her as Tsunade rushed to her side, “Her water broke an hour ago…...she’s been refusing to go to the hospital, but I think she should.”

“Alright, let’s get her on a bed so I can examine her.” Tsunade said to Itachi, then she turned to Sakura and spoke, keeping her voice low and soothing, “Sakura, we’re going to move you, ok? I need you to lie down for me so I can check you.”

Sakura said nothing but she didn’t protest while Itachi lifted her gently, letting Tsunade instruct him so he wouldn’t cause the pinkette any more discomfort.

With Sakura gasping for breath, Itachi carried her down the hallway and tenderly laid her on her bed.

Tsunade took off the bag she had brought that was slung across her shoulders, scrubbed her hands, gathered some supplies, and gently parted Sakura’s knees.

Itachi settled himself behind Sakura, allowing her to lean back against him for support. Respectfully, Itachi averted his eyes when Tsunade slipped off the pinkette’s panties.

Tsunade waited until the next pain passed before she bent forward and studied her patient, “Nearly there, Sakura.” Tsunade declared, “When you feel the urge, go ahead and push.”

“........NO!” Sakura gasped, her voice tight and strangled, like an animal caught in a trap.

Itachi deftly reached around and took Sakura’s hands firmly in his as he whispered into her ear, “There’s no need to prolong your suffering, Sakura. Your little one is anxious to be here…..Come on, I’ve got you…....”

Tsunade and Itachi glanced at each other while Sakura endured one contraction after the next, her thighs trembling with the exertion of fighting her body as she refused to help with the birth.

When Tsunade noticed that the pinkette’s lips were paling, she urged her in a chastising voice, “Sakura, you have to push!”

“NO!” Sakura cried wildly, “I-I can’t do this without Sasuke!”

“You don’t need Sasuke right now!” Tsunade snapped, growing worried for both the pinkette and her unborn child, “If he cared, he’d already be here!”

But there was one Uchiha already there who cared very much, even though he wasn’t the one Sakura cried out for.

Itachi had come to know Sakura for the strong-willed woman she was.

Itachi realized that Sakura wasn’t going to abandon her hopes of being reunited with her lost husband before the birth.

The bloodied towels that Tsunade kept removing from the pinkette worried him.

It hurt Itachi that Sakura still wanted so badly to be with his brother, who had left her alone and abandoned, but he understood.

Sakura loved Sasuke.

This was Sasuke’s child.

Itachi knew that and he respected those facts but Itachi loved Sakura too and unlike his brother’s affection, Itachi’s love was selfless.

Itachi was skilled enough to pull it off without even using his hands…….

Sakura was so focused on her own battle, she didn’t notice and she didn’t care that it seemed odd.

One second Itachi was behind her and the next second, she heard her husband’s voice….

“Sa-ku-ra…....” 

“S-Sasuke!” Sakura screamed out, spreading her knees wide as a hideous pressure threatened to snap her pelvis in two.

Sasuke dropped one of her hands and stroked her short pink hair as he encouraged her, “Push, Sakura…...I’m right here. I’m waiting on you.”

The pinkette put her chin to her chest and bore down hard as Sasuke gripped her hand in his, moving his other to gently hold one of Sakura’s knees for Tsunade.

“Y-You came back!” Sakura cried, laying back against Sauske’s chest.

“One more, Sakura! One more!” The pinkette heard Tsunade announce.

Sasuke kissed her wet forehead just as she started to pant again, keening like an animal as he coached her gently, “Push, my love! It’s almost over!”

“NNNNGGGHHHH!” Sakura wailed as she bore down, gripping Sasuke’s hands so tightly she was sure they’d break.

But Sasuke wasn’t really there at all, Itachi just gave the pinkette the illusion she needed to see.

Genjutsu wasn’t just for attacks……. Sometimes, it could be helpful in other ways.

Tsunade hadn’t bothered to place a sheet over Sakura’s legs, and Itachi watched in fascination, over the round curve of Sakura’s belly, as a very tiny, very pink, dark-haired newborn slipped into Tsunade’s hands.

“It’s a little girl!” Tsunade exclaimed happily. The blonde medical nin worked quickly to clean the infant and cut the cord before she hurriedly swaddled the baby and placed her on Sakura’s heaving chest.

Sakura let out a dry gasp as she met her and Sasuke’s daughter for the first time.

Sasuke………..

Sakura realized she was still lying against a firm chest but as she turned around to look up, she found herself staring into Itachi’s dark eyes.

“It was you, all along, wasn’t it, Itachi?” Sakura asked quietly.

“Yes.” Itachi answered honestly, “It was me.”

“...........Why?” Sakura asked.

“I knew you needed him.” Itachi said sadly, gazing down at Sakura with an unreadable expression.

The baby in Sakura’s arms started to whimper as Sakura herself began to cry and she buried her face into Itachi’s chest while she sobbed.

“Thank you, Itachi…..” Sakura whispered, “Thank you so much…...”

Itachi said nothing in response, but he resisted the urge to kiss Sakura’s head in a loving reply.

Itachi had been elated to finally address Sakura as “my love”, even if he had to impersonate his brother to do it.

As Sakura wept against him, Itachi blinked down at the little baby in her arms.

Dark hair…..

Dark eyes…..

Cute and chubby.

The baby was perfect and for that, Itachi shamefully hated his brother.

Why did Sasuke deserve such a flawless little gem?

—————————————————————

Itachi held his new little niece while Tsunade helped Sakura deliver the afterbirth and clean up.

Everyone had expected the baby to cry, but she seemed to like her uncle. As long as Itachi held her, she was calm and quiet.

That changed when Itachi handed her back to her mother though, as soon as she was changed and comfortable, settled on the newly cleaned bed.

“WWWWAAAA!”

“Sakura, I think-“ Tsunade began.

“WWWWAAAA!”

“She’s probably hungry.” Sakura said with a happy, tired sigh.

Itachi knew what that meant and he was going to turn away, he really was.

But before he got the chance, Sakura pulled down the neckline of her nightgown and her heavy breasts tumbled directly into his view.

Itachi still looked away but it was too late…….he had already seen.

Itachi swallowed thickly, forcing himself to quell the arousal that pulsed in his groin.

Itachi was well aware that Sakura was a beautiful woman, but perhaps he had just underestimated exactly how beautiful….

Tsunade and Sakura started to chat and Itachi was just about to leave the room when Tsunade looked over at him and smiled, “You did great too, Itachi. Thanks for all of your help.” 

“Yeah, thank you, Itachi!” Sakura beamed while the baby snuffled happily as she nursed at her mother’s breast, “I think little Sarada loves her uncle already!”

“Is that what you’re naming her?” Itachi asked Sakura.

“Yeah, it is.” Sakura said confidently, “Do you not like it?”

“I think it’s a beautiful name.” Itachi said politely, “Are you not going to ask Sasuke first?”

Sakura chuckled dryly and replied, “I don’t think I need to.”

Itachi nodded and left the room.

Itachi wasn’t worried about his brother, he was more than confident that his younger sibling was still alive.

And it sounded cruel, but if the opposite was true, Itachi held little sympathy for Sasuke.

Why had he gone on that mission anyway?

As Itachi walked down the hallway, he smirked to himself.

Perhaps Sakura was finally starting to understand….

Sasuke wasn’t there, but Itachi certainly was~.

————————————————————

At the bottom of the cliff, the pile of rubble from the collapsed land started to shake.

After a great deal of difficulty, a hand finally shot out of the dirt and rock, digging furiously until an arm freed itself, then a shoulder…….

Eventually, gasping from the effort, Sasuke Uchiha climbed out of the rubble, dirt caked into his hair, clothes, and face.

Dazed and weakened, Sasuke immediately started to dig one teammate after another from the pile of fallen earth.

Some were still alive, but many were dead.

One thing was certain though, Itachi was right.

Sasuke Uchiha was still alive.


End file.
